CHILDREN OF NIGHT
by kimeria
Summary: my home computer has been down for ages so ill be using my school computer, i ll finish as soon as i can. K.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own blood&chocolate,except for a few new people

**_Children of Night_**

.1.

They're so calm. They act so normal, this family of outcasts. Outcasts like me. The Night is they're world. Yet they travel by day as well. What would the day walkers think of me? Would I be normal to them? Would they marvel me, a _vampire_, a _werewolf_, a _sorceress_.

A _hybrid,_ such as I am

Will they want to know my story; I would love to know theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

.2.

"**Back to school!" Esmé screamed up the stairs of their new home. Gabe had left Vivian to go look over the place were the inn would go_. (The one he bought last year was too small) I can't believe they would tear that beautiful Victorian, and start from scratch._ Vivian thought as she rolled off the bed got dressed and opened the drapes to the French doors and balcony. "Vivian scho-"**

"**I know mother!" **_after last year, school has been a dreadful dream_**. " Vivi?" a small voice came from behind. "Vivi, are you ok, you seemed bothered last night." Half turning from the doors, she caught Willem in her sight. **_Sweet Willie, he'd always been my favorite growing up, but that changed two years ago. God had it been that long, since I lost daddy? _**Viv," "I'm fine will, I just felt… like some one was watching me… use, following us." Willem turned his head side ways, reminding her of a puppy. "Vivian I'm not going to call you again! Get your ass down here." Esmé was on her last nerve having to drive Vivian to school would take time out of her work. "I'm coming. She yelled, head in the hallway. "Oh and Willem don't tell anyone, it was nothing, really." With a wink she was out the door and down the stairs.**

"**Hey baby, want a ride to school?" when she reached the bottom of the stairs Gabriel turned around and stared. Vivian was wearing a blood red tank top, blue jean skirt and black nee high boots." you going to school or the club?" Esmé asked coming out of the kitchen. "I want to make a good impression." Gabriel had his famous crooked smile on. "I thought you were going to be talking to the guy about the land for the inn?" his smile faded. "I was, but the guy called and said someone else paid in full, up front. They wanted to keep that old run down Victorian. I'll have to look for another place." "You two quite talking and get going or she'll be late." Esmé said pointing toward the door. "God, I know, bye mother." Gabe and Vivian walked arm in arm toward the door and out to Gabe's bike. **

**Well it appears we have two new students in our mist. What's your name?" The teacher asked her. "Vivian." "And you" "Annika, but just call me Ana." Ana had a strong but shy voice." You two will love it here, Ana you set by that window Vivian, next to her." The teacher stated, she wrote her first name on the board, "You will call me by my first name, Megan or Meg." She was about 29 and acted like a kid. "Hello." A small voice whispered bringing Vivian out of her thought. "oh, hi I'm Viv… but you already know that, where are you from?" Vivian felt nervous and she didn't know why? This girl was different, but didn't she think that about Adine. "Originally I lived in Austin, Texas, but I moved to Salem, mass. Then came here. You?" the girl was nice. Vivian however couldn't stop staring at her unusual eyes,**

**they made her wonder. She was about 5'10, had long hair, big, green eyes, pale skin and a slim figure. She was very pretty. "Um W. Virginia, originally." Megan had heard them talking and brought them to the front.**

"**Okay, since they're new I'll forgive them for talking. Also, I think we should get to know them better, will learn the rules tomorrow. Miss Gandillon and Miss Bridling ladies and gentlemen." A hand shot up fast, "hi I'm Craig, and oafishly single, are you two?" Megan stepped up and hit him with rolled up papers. "This girls, is our official class clown/play boy. You don't have to answer that question." "That's all right meg I'll answer it," Vivian said, slyly walking up to Craig, " even if I wasn't taken I wouldn't want go out with a wannabe player like you self, Ana ?" she stalked back as the class laughed. "Craig aren't you going out with Liz?" as Megan said this he put his head down on his desk. "Viv, I think these boys want to know if were single" Ana spoke with out her whisper. "Well they know I'm taken, Ana?" this was a game she would play it but not get to close to the players. Lyra gave them a clever but shy smile. "No, no one ha been able to catch my eye." Craig looked up and when Ana winked he blushed and put his head back down. Vivian had made one mistake when playing the game. She had made a friend.**

"**So we have had every class together, wired sort of coincident or even weirder scandal!" the girls looked around as waiting to find someone following them, then the burst in to laughter. When they caught their breath, Vivian asked, "So what do you have next?" **_let it be art she thought, please_**. "art," **_yes_**Viv though " white no, theater art, you" **_dame how will I figure her out?** "Art, lets meet after school do you have to be any were?" **please say no, I have to find out why I'm so drawn to you. _** "Not a dame thing, where do you want to go?" **_shit, where _**here mind spun as she thought, " how about your house? I would like to see you wood it sounded cool," **_duh viv _**"yes perfect, your parents don't mind you getting on the back of a motor cycle, do they?" "No, I own one." The bell rang which started the beginning if there last class, and booth girls took off like two bats out of hell.**

**The end bell finally and booth girls realized they didn't know were to meet the other.**_ Maybe I could sniff her out,_** Vivian thought, and remembered she got no sent from her. Not a werewolf or a human. After racing to the office Vivian asked for Ana's phone number. **

"**They don't have a home phone yet, but Ana's cell is in here, would you like that?" **_good she could find her faster._** "Yes please!" the number on the paper was Vivian need, 526-1331**

"**Hello?"**

"**Ana!"**

"**VIV"**

"**GIRL!" they booth said. "Where should we meet, it is you giving me the ride, right?" Ana sounded relived. "Yes, meet in the front, kay? Bye." "Bye." **

**Ana and Vivian were having a good wielded argument about which elective was better, art or theater, when Gabriel pulled up on his bike. "Don't get wired on me or any thing, but my boyfriends 7 years older then me." "Viv, girl if he's cute who cares, and dame he's gorgeous!" she said with out missing a beat. Ana wasn't as shy as she led others to believe. "Gabe this is my new and best friend Ana, Ana this is my boyfriend, Gabe." They said there hellos, Vivian are you sure your not busy?" Vivian gave him a look, **_yes Gabe I'm going to be busy telling her our secret, god._** "Of course I'm sure." If its to much trouble I can just call my mom an-" Vivian gave Gabe another look and he replied "No, I just don't know were you live. I wouldn't want you parents to have to drive to far." "I live out on Tory road in that Victorian that needs repairers, my folks are crazy about that area" she sighed, " your parents bought that place, we were going to get that place for our inn." Gabe said as Vivian gave Ana her helmet and took Gabe's. "Let's get going" she told Gabe, it wasn't a request. **

"**What is she then?" they had been fighting since Ana left, she had wanted to walk home she said she liked the weather. "I have no idea, she has the sent of a wolf, if she's a wolf she'll come out when the moon is high or at lest by midnight, we'll go before , just in case she goes earlier. We can hide in the wood next to the mansion." Gabe hadn't liked the Idea but he was out there any way, next to Vivian. A slim, figure came out of the front door, waved in Gabe and Vivian's' direction. "I thought you two would figure it out, come in." she turned and entered the house.**

"**Do you think it's a trick?" Vivian rolled her eyes and walked up to the house. Gabriel caught up and walked a few steps in front of her. As they entered the house, a bright light blinded…**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Viv, are you awake? Viv, babe?" Gabe's voice sounded far away. She blinked and saw him sitting at the far corner of a big room. "Gabe where are we?" "Why don't you ask your so called friend?" 'yes Gabe she should." Came, a small laugh from the door next to Vivian. "What the hell are you doing Ana?" her head hurt as well as her feelings. Why couldn't she make a good friend?**

"**Get him in a chair." Ana said to a blonde guy. Now Viv, I want you to tell me exactly what you are or your boy toy here is going to feel real bad. Understand?" Gabe put up a fight but 20 guys finally brought him down, they were all human even Ana and they tide him up with silver. "Don't say a word Viv, not a dame word." They put a red hot poker to his right thigh, "stop, god what's wrong with you. Please Ana let him go." The blonde started to bring the poker to Gabe's left temple, when a loud crash came from up stairs, "well, go see what's wrong you-" the ceiling collapsed in the center startling every one. A slim, muscular figure came down after it. The lights had gone out, all Gabe and Vivian could do was listen to the shout of the fight.**

"**Don't say a word; I'll get you two out of here." A girl said putting her hand over Vivian's mouth. A few moans were heard but the fighting had stopped Gabe had Vivian's hand as they walked out of the house. "Who the hell are you and how did you beat all of those people on you own?" Gabe growled "My name is Illyria and they were humans easy to fight, you were just a bit delirious when they grabbed you." She walked away and Gabe grabbed her arm, she twisted around and flipped him. "How, what are you?" he muttered standing up. I 'am a nightmare." She left them standing there for a few minuets. "We have to go after her." Vivian said taking off.**

"**why did you help us?" Vivian tried, Gabe looked like he had a few unfriendly things to say. Why did you save us, who are they, and how did you know we were their?" again she said nothing. "Forget it viv, she a bitch she probably stumbled on to us after fighting for her own selfish reason." She turned so fast Vivian didn't see here until she was upon Gabe. "I'm stronger then I look, and I helped because its what I do, ass." She muttered the last part more to herself and kept walking.**

**They arrived at Vivian's house by 11:20. "How did you know I live here?" She asked as the girl started to leave. " A group of vampires have been following you, as well as the humans back there. They know your secret and they know mine. However, they all think that secret belongs to you." she replied pointing at Vivian. "And what secret, prey tell is that." Gabriel said with a sneer. "That my life was turned upside down by your kind and there's!" she growled, "that I was bitten by two different night creatures. That I am a vampire and a werewolf, I 'm a hybrid!" her voice had gotten lower, but no less fierce. She was pissed and it scared Vivian, which surprised her. "And why do they want Vivian? Because they think she's me! That she's the hybrid, they want me to chose the vampiric side." "Why?" Gabe was stating to push her buttons " because, ass hole, a hybrid is legend. I shouldn't even exist. The bite from two creatures of the night is one deadly bite. You die the second the others teeth, breaks the sink. I should be dead you, stupid ass, son of a bitch." With that she walked of in to the wood behind Vivian's' house. "Gabe, do you have to be so god dame difficult? She just saved your ass and mine, why are you being such a jerk?" she turned and went in the direction of Illyria, "don't wait up," when see left Gabriel stalked back to the house.**

"**You should be careful to mix with humans." Illyria said startling Vivian. She had been sitting in a tree, and Vivian almost past her. " the sun is rising don't you have to hide or turn to stone of something?" Vivian asked "do you really beleve in those dumb old horror stories?**

**Half vampires can move in day, the others cannot, I am 1/3 vampire, werewolf, and sorceress, there for I'm immune to their common ways of death." She jumped down. Vivian saw her at her full height of 5'10, broad but slim figure, big lips, and big, amazing silver eyes. She was wearing black pants and a blood-red baby doll t-shirt, no shoes. A talisman around her neck glowed and then went back to normal. "What is that?" she took it off her neck and handed it to Vivian, "the last piece of home I have, it was once my mothers, before she died." Vivian healed the moon pentagram up to the light of the moon and once again, as if it were timed, it glowed.**

"**It glows the exact second it becomes midnight and one second after." She said with a matter-of-fact attitude. She lay down on the soft grass, and told me to. I had not realized how tired I was, the last thing I saw was the bright moon, and all I felt was the cool silver of the charm.**


End file.
